In the medical industry, it is important for medical personnel and caregivers to have illumination of the area of the patient that requires care. The personnel are often performing delicate and exacting work that requires that the personnel have a clear view of the area. For example, the personnel may be cleaning a wound and must be sure that all debris is removed. Or they may be inserting a catheter, an intravenous tube, a central line, stitches, and so on, all of which require a clear view of the area, preferably without shadow, interference in lighting, or gaps in lighting.
Overhead lights or offset lights to the side of the patient are often inadequate to illuminate the desired area for several reasons. For example, the caregiver is often leaning over the patient, which blocks the illumination from the overhead or offset lights from the area. Additionally, the patient's own body may cast shadows over the area.
Further, headlamps and finger lamps worn by the personnel or caregiver personnel may also be inadequate in that any movement of the personnel causes the illumination to shift or move away from the area of care. Also, when multiple medical personnel and/or caregiver personnel are working with a patient, a light worn by one of the personnel can inadvertently shine into the eyes of the other personnel, causing problems and distractions which may prove dangerous to the patient by causing error or inattention during important medical procedures. Therefore, systems and methods for hands-free illumination of a patient during medical and care-giving procedures are needed that addresses at least the described problems.